1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sawing angle indicating-and-reading device for a table sawing machine, particularly to one able to accurately measure and indicate the deflecting angle of the saw base of a table sawing machine and re-correct the measured angular value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional table sawing machine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a saw base 1, a driving connecting rod 2 and an angle indicating dial 3 installed at a preset location on the table sawing machine. The driving connecting rod 2 is actuated to drive the saw base 1 to shift bias for an angle, and the angle indicating dial 3 indicates a turned angle of the saw base 1.
However, the angle indicating dial 3 of the conventional table sawing machine indicates the turning angles of the saw base 1 in an analog graduated way; therefore, it is hard to accurately indicate the turned angle of the saw base, thus affecting precision in sawing.